Storage assemblies of many types are known in the art. In many instances, the storage assemblies are designed to uniquely address a particular need or a particular requirement. For example, a need has been identified for a storage assembly that can serve as an adjunct to the typical storage arrangements that are provided with freezer appliances while adhering to standards promulgated by the Association of Home Appliance Manufacturers. Such a storage assembly is provided in accordance with one aspect of the present invention. Additional aspects of the present invention concern storage assemblies that can be applied in other contexts.